The Not So Average Life of A Mystic Falls Teenager
by kwest7262
Summary: Hi! My name is Kairi Constantine. I'm 17 years old and I just moved to the illusive town known as Mystic Falls. The town that was known for Vampire, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Witches, and the almighty Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. This is where i'm starting my life anew. But what exactly is in store for me in this? And more importantly who is this sexy man wearing suits? We shall see.
1. New Hope

All of my life I had spent believing in the supernatural. Yearning and longing for things that most people thought weren't real. I believed in magic, vampires, and werewolves. People thought I was crazy but I knew that somewhere in this world they existed.

Today was going to be a big day for me. I start school in my new home. I moved from Somerset, Kentucky to Mystic Falls, Virginia. There I was going to start a new life. My parents were killed in some freak accident and now I'm all alone. I didn't just want to stay there anymore. I wanted to start over. A new life was exactly what I needed.

"I'm a little nervous. How do you think today is going to go? Getting all the papers together and such mo…"

I stopped myself from finishing the sentence when I realized that I was talking to absolutely no one. One stray tear slid down my face. I shrugged it off and grabbed a book I had just bought. "The History of the Civil War" it was called. I wouldn't admit this to just anybody but I am quite the history junkie. That's the part about me that will never change. This was my chance at making a new me and I wasn't going to let that chance get away from me. I had to make this work somehow and I refused to let anything get in my way. Except for my love of history.

Once I was out of my house I began walking to my new home known as Mystic Falls High. Today mostly consisted of getting the paperwork together and then I started officially tomorrow. This town seemed strangely eerie. I couldn't place it but something seemed different.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe this is yours."

I turned around suddenly to see a very handsome man in a grey suit standing in front of me holding what looked like…my wallet?! I felt my heart rate speed up but quickly calmed myself down. I slowly walked over to the man as he handed me my wallet.

"My wallet, I must have dropped it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Are you new to Mystic Falls? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Yeah I just moved here from Kentucky; hoping to start anew. Oh! I'm so sorry I should have introduced myself. I'm Kairi."

I held out my hand to the stranger. He took it and gently placed a kiss on the backside of my hand. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks but forced it back.

"My name is Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you Kairi."

"The pleasure is mine Elijah."

I didn't understand why but I felt really safe all of a sudden. I slowly removed my hand from his and gave him a welcoming smile. He returned it with a small smile of his own before noticing the book I held in my left hand.

"Is that…a book about Civil War history?"

I held the book out for him to examine. He looked at me with curiosity and I held the book out towards him a little more. He slowly took the book from my hands.

"I don't admit this to just anyone but history is one of my strong points."

"Oh, really? I have to admit myself. History is rather fascinating."

He sat down on the bench behind him and started flipping through the pages of the book. I sat next to him as he read. I took a minute to look around me. First I saw the beautifully clear blue sky, and then I saw a little bit of the town that was Mystic Falls, and lastly Elijah. He was a very attractive man and had very impeccable taste. I've never seen a man look this good in a suite. I mentally slapped myself and looked away before he noticed that I was totally giving him the "fuck me" look.

I stood up from the bench and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He looked up from the book at me curiously.

"You know what. Keep the book. You can give it back to me some other time. I have to go. If I don't get this paperwork filled out for school I'll never get it done."

I walked away before he replied and continued my journey on to the school.

**~Elijah's POV(This is gonna be fun.)~**

I watched as the young girl walked away seeming rather scattered. I had always wondered whenever I would come across this young girl again. I just didn't think it would be this soon. The first time I ever seen this girl still rang true in my mind.

I had been silently following around my brother, Niklaus, to figure out exactly what he was up too in his pursuit for Katerina. I watched as he tore apart family after family trying to find something that I thought he never would. I had watched him leave a house and while on my way to follow him again I stopped. I heard the faint sound of a baby crying inside the house. I closed my eyes as the memory came back to me.

~_Flashback 16 ½ years ago_~

_I walked into the house curious as to where this crying was coming from. I followed the loud wails till I found myself in a nursery. There inside of the blood stained crib was a small child. There were small specks of blood all over her fragile face. All I could do was stare at this child._

_My attention however, was broken whenever I heard strained coughs just a short distance away. Over to my left lay the body of the child's mother. I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She was barely hanging on. She rose herself up enough just to look at me. She attempted to speak._

"_I know…that…I haven't…got…long…left, but please…save my daughter…save Kairi…she deserves…to have a life…much better than…"_

_Before she could finish the sentence she fell over. I got up and walked back over to the crib and picked up the small bundle. Her cries stopped once she was in my arms. Without dwelling on all the thoughts running amok in my head I walked out of the house carrying the young girl with me._

_I got inside my car and drove to the next town over. I couldn't leave the baby in this town. She needed to be raised by people that weren't so acquainted with her family. I arrived in a small town known as Monticello, Kentucky. I stopped at this old abandoned church. I didn't want my car to be seen; however, wasting time wasn't an option. _

_I walked up the house and lay the small girl down on the front porch. I rang the doorbell and made my way back to my car using my vampire speed. I watched as a young woman, no older than 30 opened the door and quickly picked up the small child carrying her inside. I felt somewhat guilted by my decision to leave the young girl but I knew that with the life I lived it was for the best._

_I left the small town on my journey for my brother. Silently hoping that I would see this small child again. _

_~Flashback End~_

I opened my eyes and continued to watch the young red head walk away. I noticed how much she looked like her mother. She was truly beautiful. As I held the book she lent me in my hands I made a mental note to myself to insure that I met this beautiful young lady again.

**(Here is the start of my new story. Please R&R I really need your all's help to make this work.)**


	2. I'm Crazed for a Vampire

Getting all the paperwork done for the school wasn't near as stressing as I thought it would be. Might as well say I signed my life away to the devil. I had to go today and buy the furniture for my house. Once I finally made it back home I walked in and realization sat in. I didn't have half my crap unpacked; I had no source of income, and just basically had no life. To distract myself I ran and turned on the radio. I was listening to it and 'Your Guardian' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. The feelings started coming back. I was on the verge of tears when I heard a small knock on the door. After I stopped myself from wallowing in my own self-pity I walked over to the door. Once I opened it I was utterly surprised.

"Elijah."

"Hello, again Kairi."

"I'm a little confused. How did you know where I lived?"

"Mystic Falls is a small town Kairi. I simply asked the first person I saw."

"I was just unpacking; trying to get things organized. Do you wanna help?"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. For some strange reason I was completely scared of getting rejected. I didn't understand why either. But his answer somewhat surprised me.

"I would be happy to help you."

"Awesome! Come on in."

I walked a small distance and waited for him to come in. He slowly entered her house and they both began to work on all the boxes. Old memories were drawn to the surface as I began to empty the boxes. I picked up a couple of old photo albums and began to put them on the book shelf in the living area of the house. Looking at all the stuff I had managed to bring with me made me a little sad. There was stuff in these boxes that I hadn't even realized I had.

"Where do these books go Kairi?"

I looked to see what Elijah was holding. It was the collection of Nicholas Sparks books my adopted mom had gotten for me on my 16th birthday. Seeing those books…I burst into tears and ran out of the house as fast as I could.

All my life I had spent running away from everything I had ever known. I didn't even know who my real parents were. I didn't really know anything about who I was or where I even came from. I was just running. I would always be…running.

I finally looked around me and noticed that I was in the middle of the woods. I heard rustling noises all around me. Panic began to take over my body and I desperately just wanted to scream. I heard a twig snap and turned around to be faced with a young looking teen.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yes I will be. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me."

I seen his eyes turn red with blood and fangs protrude from his mouth. He jumped at me and I felt as his fangs pierced my neck. I let out a blood curdling scream and tried to fight him back but my body kept on loosing energy. I had this strange feeling like I was going to die. I closed my eyes and then the pain was gone. I fell backwards and landed in a strong pair of arms. My eyes burst open and I seen Elijah's face. I heard a grunt and turned to see the boy get up.

"How dare you take my prey away from me?! Who the hell are you?!"

"First off she was never yours to begin with, and who I am is none of your business."

The man began to protest against Elijah but my body wouldn't allow me to hear any more of it. I closed my eyes and faded into nothingness.

* * *

I was conscious, but I refused to open my eyes. I knew Elijah was carrying me. I had so many questions. I didn't know if I was safe or in danger. I felt like I didn't know anything. I heard so many noises. I heard a door open and close gently. Then I felt myself being lowered down onto something soft. The sound of tearing flesh was the last thing I heard before a wrist was pushed to my mouth. I felt a burning sensation as blood flowed down my throat. This didn't taste like normal blood. It tasted like ecstasy. I couldn't help but want more. I reached up and grabbed the hand pulling it closer to my mouth. _'Oh this is so…Elijah!'_

I pulled away and backed up against the wall. I looked at the man in front of me and then down at his wrist. I watched as the bite marks began to disappear and new skin began to cover it. I looked up at him astonished.

"You're a…please don't hurt me!"

I closed my eyes as tears began to run down my face. He placed both hands on my face and forced me to look at him.

"Do you honestly believe I would hurt you Kairi? I did so much to ensure you had a safe life away from my brother. Hurting you is by far one of the last things I would ever do."

"Wait. What do you mean by that? Have I met you before?"

"Yes you have. But not at a time that you would be able to remember."

He took my hands and placed them on his head. Instantly I began to see dozens of pictures and images in my mind. The most prominent was a picture of a baby. Then I saw Elijah place the baby on a doorstep. Then I saw…my parents. I opened my eyes realizing that I had shut them. I looked at Elijah.

"You knew me when I was a baby?"

"Yes I did. My brother Niklaus had killed your birth parents and somehow managed to leave you alive. Afterwards I took you to your adopted parents."

"So when we first met yesterday morning…you already knew who I was?"

"Yes I did. I was surprised to see you in Mystic Falls, but nonetheless yes I knew exactly who you were. You have been unaware of my presence watching over you the past 16 years."

So that person that tried to kill me was a vampire. And Elijah was one too. I looked up into his dark brown eyes. He wasn't like that other man. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He spent my entire life protecting me. I didn't understand why but I suddenly felt this feeling of longing for Elijah; like I always wanted to be safe in his arms. The something hit me.

"Wait. Whenever you were showing me those memories…I saw you before. At a park when I was 13. I had tripped and fell. You bandaged my wound. How did I not remember you?"

"I compelled you to forget who I was."

"Months after that I had spent hoping I would meet that man in the park again. You may have compelled me to forget who you were but I never forgot how you saving me made me feel Elijah. You have saved my life so many times. I may not have known you but knowing that someone was there protecting me. I unknowingly became addicted to you."

I placed my hands on his face and looked into his eyes. 'I Still Love You.' by Josh Jenkins started to play on the radio. I moved towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I gave him a small smile.

"All those years I waited around hoping that my knight in shining armor would come and rescue me when in all reality he was already there. Without even realizing it I fell in love with you Elijah."

He stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"I watched you grow into the young woman you are today Kairi. I saw all of your tears, heartbreaks, and struggles. I wish I could have been there for you more. But now I realize. My keeping a safe distance all of these years was better for this…for us. Tell me Kairi, are you feeling better now?"

"I feel better now than I have felt any time in my life."

I started to move myself closer to him and this time he returned the action. Our lips met and it felt as if everything I had ever wanted was right here in the same room. The kiss soon became passionate. I found myself slowly lying down on the bed with Elijah hovering over me. He removed his lips from mine and began to apply fluttering kisses down my neck. I felt immense pleasure floating throughout my body as I reached up to slowly remove his blazer and as I began to unbutton his shirt. His lips moved up to join my own; only stopping to remove my shirt. By this time I had already removed his shirt and was rubbing my hands up and down his toned chest. I pushed him and readjusted myself to where I was straddling him. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He put his hands on my face and began to rub circles on my cheeks.

"Elijah."

"Kairi. I don't want to take your purity away from you. Only if you want it. I won't force you into…"

I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. I knew that this was going to hurt but I knew what I wanted.

"Elijah. I want this. I want you."

I crashed my lips against his and he quickly responded. Within seconds every single inch of ourselves was exposed. He rose up and started massaging my one of my breasts. A mall moan escapes from my mouth. His other hand roamed farther south and started rubbing circles around my clit. A loud gasp followed by a moan of pleasure made its way out into the room. I could feel warmth as he inserted a finger inside of me. I grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss me. He pumped his finger inside of me as we kissed. As our kiss got more passionate he removed his finger and began to rub my clit again. I released myself from his kiss and let out an exasperating gasp.

"Elijah…now…please."

He understood what I meant and lined himself up with my entrance. He gave me a questioning look and I just nodded. He quickly pushed himself into me. A loud shriek came from my lips as I felt the pain of losing my virginity. His lips were quickly on mine. I could tell that he was trying to take away the pain. I pulled away long enough to give him a smile to let him know that it was okay. He slowly started to move inside of me. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. His name fell off of my lips and mine off of his. I felt something slowly start to build its way up inside of me. The faster he moved inside of me the closer it felt. He hit a spot inside of me and I let out a loud moan of approval.

"Elijah…yes…there!"

He continued to hit that spot over and over again. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge but something was still missing. I wanted his blood and I had no clue why. As if he read my mind he bit into his wrist and put it on my mouth. I began to drink his blood. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt his breath on my neck than his fangs sinking into my skin. We were sharing each other's blood. I had his and he had mine. I never felt so complete in my entire life. I knew that this was what I wanted. I wanted him. I let go of his hand and screamed his name one last time as I finally reached my climax. It wasn't long after whenever he too reached that point.

He pulled away from me and I could feel the wound healing on my neck. I gave him a genuine smile and placed a kiss on his lips. He moved himself to where he was lying beside me; holding me in his arms. I felt blankets come up over us and I nuzzled closer to Elijah's chest.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sounds of birds chirping and flittering about. A strong pair of arms were wrapped around me and I felt so safe. I gently laid a small kiss on Elijah's cheek and he started to stir; wrapping his arms tighter around me. I laughed.

"Hey now! I have to go to school."

"No…"

He smiled at me and slowly released me from his grip. I reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a pair of hot pink underwear with a matching bra and quickly put them on. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me. I laughed inwardly as I pulled up my jeans. The shirt for the day was a white ruffled tank with a denim jacket. Once I was fully dressed and slipped on my sandals I walked over and placed a kiss on Elijah's lips.

"Have a good day Kairi."

"I'll try. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Possibly. If something changes I will let you know."

"Okay."

I gave him another kiss before I left the house. I knew I probably looked like a total idiot with a smile plastered on my face. But I was so happy. So much has happened in my first couple days here in Mystic Falls and today was the beginning of another.

All of my life I had spent believing in the supernatural. Yearning and longing for things that most people thought weren't real. I believed in magic, vampires, and werewolves. People thought I was crazy but I knew that somewhere in this world they existed. And I was right. They did exist. And not all of them are monsters. I'm in love with a vampire.

* * *

**A.N. So sorry if this seems a little fast but i'm the type of author that if I see something happening and it fits with the plan I write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! By the way this all takes place during season 4 right before the Originals leave for New Orleans.**


End file.
